


Cross Lines

by ghostlypng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypng/pseuds/ghostlypng
Summary: The day Krolia left for Earth, she took her one and only child with her. Now after being raised amongst his mother's people, the Blades of Marmora, Keith will return to Earth and begin a Legendary adventure with four humans, two Alteans and five robot lions that form the universes greatest weapon in order to bring down an evil empire. He'll learn about himself, find true friendship and maybe fall in love along the way.(basically a retelling of Voltron because the author still has way too many unresolved questions about Galra lore & culture.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cross Lines

Krolia sighed, eyes tracking the movement of her only child in the visual correspondence she’d received. Her far distanced station allowed communication exchange every phoeb or so. SHe’d been watching her son this way, experience his education and childhood secondhand, from the time he was around six Earth years old until now. Approximately eighteen of Earth’s planetary solar rotations. It wouldn’t long now she thought, her heart heavy but proud. Soon, his mission, something known only between Krolia herself and Kolivan would begin. She vowed the next time, when she saw her son, she would reveal to him everything. 

Meanwhile, light-phoeb's away, Keith was making mischief at the Blades’ central headquarters. 

“Dock immediately. Unauthorized use of equipment is expressly forbidden and grounds for immediate dismissal.”

Gloved palms gripped tighter at the ship controls, narrowly dodging an asteroid with a needlessly elaborated maneuver. “How am I supposed to get better if you won’t let me practice?” 

“I won’t tell you again Keith, dock immediately.” 

“Fine, fine. I’m heading for the bay..” Keith grumbled back, lowering the power of the ship’s thrusters so he could be as slow as possible about returning to command. He dreaded the lecture waiting for him back on base.

“Ah!” An offended cry was the first thing to greet him as soon as he’d started making his way out of his ship. “You’ve damaged the hull again!” 

Keith smiled, sheepish with shoulders guiltily drawn up to the pointed tips of his ears. 

“Keith. Leader wants you to report to him immediately.” Regris stood there, arms crossed and masked hiding his face though Keith could imagine the sharp-toothed smile Regris was probably hiding underneath it. 

“Alright..” 

As much as he wanted to keep taking his time, he pushed himself to be prompt. Kolivan would’ve known as soon as he’d docked and really he’d only be delaying the inevitable. His footsteps were soundless against the metal flooring of the hall leading him to Kolivan’s office.

“Sir,” He rapped a finger against the doorway. “Request to enter?”

“Sit.” Kolivan didn’t look up from his data screen. “I will have to inform your mother of your infractions. Again.”

“Okay, and?” 

At that Kolivan folded his hands together on his desk and looked up, just staring at Keith with his stony face.

“She’s in another star system. What’s she going to do? Assign drills for me two phoebs from now? I wouldn’t hold my breath on that one.”

“I’m not unwilling to postpone your trials.”

“You can’t!”

“You are more than aware of our initiative taking precedence over the individual. You defy rules and orders then mock your mother’s sacrifice. Do you believe you have earned the right to inherit her blade?” Kolivan looked back to his screen again. “You will be given a test, we’ve received word that the Empire has discovered an advanced weapon in the Sol system. Agent Ulaz will be sending a correspondent. Your mission will be to meet with him, retrieve the weapon, and report back.”

“Is it... Really?” 

“In addition to your ship and what resources you will need, your mother requested I give this to you before your first mission.” He unwraps a small bundle to reveal a Marmora crested knife. “Your mother’s knife. She has always wanted it to be in your hands and so it is.”

“Oh..” Keith wraps his fingers around it slowly, picking it up from where it lays on the table. “Will you... Make sure she knows I said thank you?”

“You may log for our next correspondence. Your ship is being readied now, departure is scheduled in less than a quintent. I suggest you hurry.”

Keith nods once, rushing but not running to the door before hesitating. “Ah.. Kolivan?”

“Yes?”

They are Blades of Marmora, committed to their cause. Keith knows this may be the last time he ever sees some or all of them should the worst happen. “Thank you.” 

“As always, you are welcome.”

It’s the closest they ever come to sharing familial affections but they both hear the unspoken ‘I love you’ from father-figure to adopted son.

Kolivan listens to Keith’s retreating steps until he can’t hear them anymore. Kolivan and the senior Blades have done their best to raise Krolia’s son. He prays to the gods of knowledge and subterfuge this mission is one of easy success. Death was never a predictable fellow, something they all knew too well.


End file.
